Multi Dimensions 2!
by Bri357
Summary: Sara and the others are back! When Sara finds out the enemy messing with them is J, Sara has to find out why. When she gets captured from him, she discovers a few allies have made an alliance with J. How will it end? Will She die? Will the penguins save her in TIme? How will J go on Victorious? or like a Fool?
1. Chapter 1

A fine day in New Jersey and everything was normal again. Sara knew something wasn't right. "Sara, why is there a van parked outside your house?" Lauren asked.

"I have no clue. Let's check it out" Sara replied. "Mom, is everything okay?" Sara asked

"It's the CIA, they want you" Mom replied

"Me? But, why? I didn't commit anything" Sara asked. Sara entered the house and saw at least 50 agents looking for clues. "I'm Sara Ryder and what do you want?" Sara asked

"Sara, I'm Howard Jayden and you're under investigation" Howard replied

"Why? She didn't do anything?" Lauren asked

"Actually, all of you are under investigation" Howard replied

"WHAT?" Jett said

"That's makes no sense" Lauren replied

"Unless... Officer, we'll come with you and we'll anwser any questions you may have" Sara told Howard. The others were confused on why Sara was doing this. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Sara told them. They got onto the van and Howard put the van into drive and they left.

At the CIA agency, Howard took them to their own room with a steel table and steel chair. The Head of the Agency went to Lauren first. "So Lauren Monroe is it? I have a few questions for you" The head told Lauren

"Yes, what is it?" Lauren asked

"Ok, so do you know those people who are here now?" He asked

"Of course! There all my friends" Lauren replied

"How long have you met them?" He asked

"Since I moved which was at least 8 years ago" Lauren replied

"Interesting. Do you know this voice?" He asked. He brought out a tape recorder and Lauren listened to Skipper's Voice. Lauren's eyes widened. "Well, do you?" He asked again

"Nope!" Lauren replied

"Ok, thank you" The Head told her and left. Lauren felt relived after that question. The Head went to the next room which had Sara. "Hi, Sara Ryder is it?" The Head asked. Sara had her arms crossed and was very vauge. "Yes Sir, I'm Sara" She replied. Sara put her arms straight and standing up. "Why are we here?" Sara asked. Sara sat back down and calmed down. "Just anwser a few questions" The head ordered. The Process to do everyone took at least 30 minutes. They were all sent to a cell to be futher investigated. "Sara, What was that for? You put us in serious danger! If Skipper finds out-" Lauren started

"He won't. Besides, I think I figured out who is doing this" Sara replied

"Who" Liana asked. She leaned in close and whisered " ".


	2. What We've Been Framed

"How do you know?" Jett asked

"Clues of course" Sara replied. A Voice that sounded familiar was pushed into the same cell. Lauren jumped up and grabbed him. "We know it's you and Why did you do it?" Lauren asked

"Lauren" Sara ordered. Lauren let go of him. " ? Why are you here? You put us in here!" Sara asked

"Look, it's not what you think" He replied

"How? You're always up to no good. Why are you saying your innocent"Liana asked. took a deep breath. He looked like he was in a silver suit, the robotic eye was gone, he had a fancy fedora, and was wearing dress shoes. "I was framed" He replied. The entire group was entirely in disbelief. "You gotta believe me. Please, you need to help me" Blowhole pleaded.

"Ok? who else got framed?" Brianna asked

"The Penn-goo-uins" He replied

"By who?" Sara asked

"I don't know" He replied

"So what your saying is that were framed by a guy that you didn't hire?" Sara asked

"Yes!" Blowhole defended. Everyone just sat down against a wall and thinking how there gonna get outta this one. Agent Jayden came to their cell and everyone just looked down. "Come with me" He ordered. Everyone obeyed they followed him to a hatch. "Ok, this will get you outta here. I'll meet you on the other side" He said Everyone climbed into the hatch. It took about everyone 30 minutes to find the exit. Howard was there, but, this time, he looked different. He had an orange suit, and he was wearing sneakers. "Agent Jayden, you looked different" Liana pointed out. "Look I know" He said. Even his voice was different. "Take me to my Dimension" He ordered

"What?" Dr.B asked

"Hold my hand" Sara ordered. Howard agreed and they went to New York. Now he looked like an alley cat that was skinny, striped, and his ear was somewhat bitten. "What? You're a cat" Liana noticed

"My real name is Max" He replied. Sara had to think then it hit her. "Max? How did you turn human without a portal watch?" Sara asked

"You changed my life" He replied. "You see, I kept being hunted down by Officer X. Well, I found you and I tagged along with you and I changed my name to Howard Jayden so no one thought I looked familiar" He admitted.

"Yea, but, why did you let us escape?" Sara asked

"Because they didn't take that watch. I heard about the case and I knew I was going to help in the case and I knew you" Max Replied


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Everyone but Dr.B and Max went into Central Park Zoo. "Stay here and report if anything weird happens" Sara ordered.

"You got it" Blowhole replied. Sara and the others went inside and everything looked in order. Julian saw Sara going into penguins HQ. "Guys?" She called. No response. They weren't at the beds. Julian entered with a feared looked on his face. "You need to leave" He told her

"Why?" Lauren asked as she entered HQ.

"Someones gonna get you" Julian replied

"Who?" Sara asked. came on the line. "What is it?" Sara asked

"Someones coming to get us. Max and I are trying to get away but..." The screen went into static. "But what" Sara asked. Sara and the others left. As Brianna was about to leave. Something came on the screen. "I don't advise escaping" The man said. He looked like a penguin that maybe was 4'5, had a black hair and had hazel eyes. Brianna and the others went back down. "Who are you?" Liana asked

"My name is-" He started

"J" Sara interupped

"Why yes, my foe once again" He hissed

"Again?" Jett asked

"Long story. What do you want J? We don't have time for you" Sara replied

"Oh I'm sure it's what you want because I have your friends!" He replied. He showed the Penguins in a cage.


	4. New Plan

"Why would you frame me, my friends, the penguins, and " Sara asked

"For one reason my dear. It's only because I was despised by your friends, the penguins, " He replied

"It makes no is evil as well. Why would you despise him?" Liana asked

"He kicked me out and I was left and I thought; if I frame all of you, I would never face you ever again!" He replied.

"If he kicked you out, how do you know it was your own fault?" J replied

"It wasn't mine, It was his!" J replied. Sara thought for a moment. "Say J we're all misunderstood. Let's put this all behind us. What do you say?" Sara proposed. J thought about it for moment. "I rather do my business for evil" He answered. He blasted her. She was blasted to Private's Prized Fish. "Rico, Bazooka!" Lauren ordered. Rico obeyed. "Now J, what happens when you mess with us? Well, this DUH!" Lauren pointed out. Sara got up. "You will die" She continued. J with fear knew he was defeated. He decided to run. "Rico Blow us out of this cage" Skipper ordered. Rico agreed. They were out in less than 30 seconds. "Thank you guys!" Skipper complimented.

"You know you could have done that anytime right?" Lauren asked

"Of course! We just wanted to fool the enemy" Kowalski replied

"Well, you're welcome" Sara said.

"WHATS HE DOING HERE?!" Skipper yelled. Sara divided Skipper and . "Skipper, can we please not destroy each other or at least till this is sorted out. was one of the people who got framed by J as well as you, the penguins, him, my friends, and Most especially me" Sara told Skipper. Skipper moaned a little; he didn't want to let Blowhole go, but, he had to.

Sara was glad that Skipper could let it go. "Ok, now how are we gonna stop J?" Skipper asked. Everyone thought for a moment. "Wait, if we split into groups, then we can infiltrate his hideout" Kowalski offered

"Say, that's not a bad idea" Sara thought

"How will that work?" Skipper asked

"You and I, Dr.B and Kowalski with Lauren, Private and Brianna, and Rico and Liana" Sara replied

"How will we communicate?" asked

"Easy, we'll have wireless headsets on to ensure that we are in position for the attack" Kowalski replied.

"What about the plan?" Skipper replied

"Kowalski and I will think of that. Blowhole can help; as long as he doesn't touch anything!" Lauren warned. Skipper nodded.


	5. I knew he was a trader!

Sara was still confused on why J would blame . "Say, what did you do for J to blame you?" Sara asked

"Because I help him" He whispered

"You helped him?! Why?" Sara asked

"To let's just say, destroy you Pen-goo-uins" He replied. He took out Toxic Ninja Stars and threw them and it hit Skipper and his boys. "STOP THIS!" Sara ordered. He hit Liana, Brianna, and Lauren. "Why should I? Skipper was right about me all along" Blowhole proclaimed

"I should've killed you when I got the chance" Sara admitted. He got Sara's Arm. _What was I thinking teaming up with him?_ Sara thought.

"You know, I could've killed you the first time" He said

"You may try to, but, my pride will always stay the same" She talked back. He tried again and he got her. Dr.B ran off without a trace. Sara got up and so did everyone else slowly. "Skipper, you were right. I was wrong" Sara admitted.

"It's ok, everyone makes mistakes" Private said

"Thanks Private, this time, I need to do this, alone" Sara replied

"Woah, Woah. Where are you going?" Skipper asked

"Deal with your nemisis and I'll deal with mine" Sara replied

"Oh no you're not! You know the penguin code" Skipper warned

"Yeah, Yeah Never Swim Alone and all that Jazz, but Skipper, I'm more Mortal Danger than I was in before. Blowhole threatned me to try to kill me and so does J" Sara cried

"What does that have to do with anything?" Skipper asked.

"DON'T YOU SEE SKIPPER, OPEN YOUR EYES! MY WHOLE LIFE, PEOPLE WANTED TO KILL ME. EVEN MY FATHER! NOW I HAVE TWO MORE I HAVE WITH!" Sara replied with a defensive tone. Sara just left after that; Skipper felt weak and defenseless.


	6. The Life Saver

Sara walked outside of the zoo and went under a tree. A figure lurked near her. Sara pondered to whom it was. They shot an arrow and missed. "What is this?" She asked. The attacker shot another arrow and this time was successful. "Poison... Arrow" She muttered and collapsed.

Sara woke up 30 minutes later as a human. She noticed that her hands were tied into a chair rather well. A figure that had brown hair, hazel eyes, had a green shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a bow with quiver. "Arrowcross? Why?" Sara asked

"It wasn't intentional. It's just..." Arrowcross started. A figure then Sara realized it was J "Great Job Arrowcross!" J commented. J had a black suit and red tie, blue eyes, and orange hair. "I hope your comfortable Sara" J said to him

"Why you ask that J?" Sara asked with a sarcastic tone

"Oh a feisty one I see. Well, let's just say you'll never be yourself again" J replied. J saw the anger in her eyes. "Yes, channel that anger through the body" J told her

"Don't fall for it Sara, he only wants to use you" Amara said in her mind

"Yes, channel it and realise it to become who you really are" J said again.

"I won't and I will never join you!" Sara told J

"You have driven my patience for the last time!" J replied. Arrowcross blocked J's path. "What are you doing?" J asked

"Saving my student and friend" Arrowcross replied

"You traitor!" J yelled

"You have made oppressive choices and all of them have involved with destroying the world" Arrowcross warned. Sara got free. "Yea J! You are just a heartless, crude, person that does not deserve my trust" Sara stirred

"Well, if I can't have you, I suppose nobody can" J sterned. J blasted Arrowcross who was blocking her. "opps" J said and scurried off. Sara went toward Arrowcross. "You know you didn't have to do that" She told him

"I know, but, you're my student" he replied

"So, what's your point? I know how to do this. I'm sorry you got yourself into this." Sara admitted

"I'm sorry for myself" He blurred in speech. Arrowcross closed his eyes. Skipper entered the scene. "There you are! Where have you been?" Skipper asked

"Here of course" Sara replied

"Who's he?" Skipper asked

"That's Arrowcross, my archery teacher" Sara replied

"What happened to him?" Skipper asked

"Well, he saved my life" Sara replied. The word life echoed into Arrowcross' mind. He saw himself doing what he did to end up only in an illusion. "Where am I?" He asked

"I don't know, you ask that yourself" A person in white replied

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Vincent, your guide" He replied

"What happened?" He asked

"You saved a girl's life" Vincent replied

"Can I get back?" Arrowcross asked weirdly

"Alright" Vincent said. Everything that was in Pure White turned into a blur and he woke up on a bed of some kind, bandaged in the chest and arm. He tried to get up and was successful. He walked downstairs and saw Sara. Sara looked and went to hug him. "Thank you" she whispered.


	7. The chance for revenge

Arrowcross gave a calm reply as a response to Sara's thank you. Meanwhile, J was already making plans for his revenge against Sara and Arrowcross. "I can't even understand how you let them escape!" scolded.

"I'm sorry ok? Sara is just unstoppable" J admitted

"Indeed. I know there is a way" he thought. "I got it! All we have to do is we use her friends and use them against her" thought

"How will that work? Afterall, they won't trust you or I!" J admitted

"True, I can always control their minds. I can even do it to those Pen-goo-uins! That way everyone is against her" Dr.B thought

"Genius! That way she has no one to turn" J replied

Meanwhile, Sara went to Lauren for advice when a knock came to the door. It was a peculiar person. "Hello Ms. Lauren! You have won a new drink called grope juice" He said

"Who are you? Do I know you?" She asked

"I'm Karl Healy, local salesmen" He introduced

"Well thanks!" Lauren replied. "Hmm awkward" Sara thought

"I know! That might've been J in disguise" Lauren replied suspically. Skipper barged in a strange look. He had cloudy white eyes, angered at something, and never moved expect for when he was told. "Skipper? You ok?" Lauren asked. No response arisen. Skipper all of a sudden just attacked. Sara and Lauren hid for thier lives. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lauren asked

"Yea very clear!" Sara replied. Lauren drank the Juice that was offered to her and the same thing happened in about a minute. "So thats what causing it!" Sara thought. Skipper moaned and so did Lauren. When Sara ran outside, she saw all of her friends in the same condition. Sara couldn't wrap her head around the idea. "The Juice! That's what causing it!" Sara exclaimed. commanded all of his "Zombies" to get her. She saw Brianna, and Liana right in front of her. Skipper was on her left, Kowalski on her right, everyone got her surrounded. Sara channeled her power to go againt them. In less than five minutes later, all of the zombies were down. "How is that even possible?" asked himself.

The Zombies got without a scratch. "What?" Sara thought. The zomies piled up on her. Everything went black. Sara had a few flashes of light then went back into darkness. Sara woke up 45 minutes later in some kind of chamber.


	8. The Betrayal of a Villan

When she woke up, she saw a very bright light. She saw herself strapped down to something. "Huh? What?' She asked. She tried to struggle to break free and she failed. "Don't even try! The more you struggle, the more it tightens" someone in the shadows warned. She tried again and it got tighter. "Didn't I just warn you?" He asked. "You look dumber than you are! Think you're so smart that you just want to be free like a bird. Guess what, it's not gonna happen! HAHAHAHA!" Someone mocked. As he said each phrase, he got closer and she saw it was J. "You wish you never escaped now huh?" J asked

"Actually no!" Sara replied. J laughed. "Are you sure because your friends will meet their last demerit!" J laughed. J showed Skipper and everyone else tied with their mouths shut. "NO!" Sara shouted. "Let them go!" Sara ordered

"Over my dead body" Someone else said. He came closer and it was . "You..." Sara struggled again and felt a razor-sharp pain in herself. "Oh don't hold your breath. This time I'll be rid of you forever" J announced.

"How? By a stuffed teddy bear?" Sara asked

"No. By taking away your power. Your friends are next" J replied. J turned his attention on Arrowcross. "Ah yes, the traitor who saved her. Now you'll regret your deed for saving her very life" J told him. "Man were doing a good job!" J told Dr.B.

"Yea.. about that, I work alone now. I no longer need your services" He said

"Wh-What?! Am I still getting paid for this right?" J asked

"Nope. Lobsters, Take J and the rest of the pen-goo-uins in the dungeon. I'm gonna take care of this on my own" ordered. "Wa-Wait! You can't do this! This is mutiny! WAIT!" J said as he got taken away. Sara rolled her eyes. She felt herself tighten again. "Ow!" She yelled

Meanwhile, Skipper and the others were talking about how to get outta there. "Well, how are we gonna get outta here?" Skipper asked everyone.

"Well, we could use the vent to get outta here" Kowalski suggested.

"Wait, let me help!" J offered

"Haven't you already done enough? You're the only reason why you're in this mess" Skipper said with a harsh tone. Sara was thrown into wher they were. "Sara" Lauren called. Sara got up slowly and with pain. She put her attention on J. "you! Just wait I put you outta your misery!" Sara threatned. She got up, walked a few steps and fell. "You ok?" Private asked

"Glad you asked. She stabbed me with a needle and then he put it in his invention" Sara replied

"Ugh. Needles! Hate those things" Skipper shivered with fear

"Wait, did you say, invention?" J asked

"Yea" Sara replied with a groan

"Wait, he said to me that he was gonna use your power as a fuel source to dominate the world and possibly your world" J announced.

"Great, were gonna save two worlds again" Skipper thought

"Well right now I'm basically to nauseous to do anything" Sara told everyone

"How long will it take to get your power back?" Kowalski asked

"I don't know, at least 2 hours. For some reason, eversince Skipper got turned evil by Savio, I've known how to control how long I pass out when someone takes it or I use it" Sara told Kowalski

"Thats 2 hours too many. We need results now!" Skipper shouted

"Calm down. I can try to control it make it 15 minutes" Sara offered

15 minutes later, Sara was fine.


	9. I know why the Caged Bird changes

Sara thought briefly. Her head was still blurred and confused. Dr.B came to the door. "Heh, heh, heh. I see life is slowly being taken away from you" He said. "As I come to understand, a little birdie told you that I have a new invention" He continued.

"Well actually, I told them" J admitted

"You traitor! There is something I forgot to mention that you could witness the world being destroyed" Dr.B proposed. J couldn't deny the offer and accepted it. "Oh come on!" Sara shouted

"Come on Sara, World Domintation? An offer I couldn't refuse" J replied. Sara had a stern look on her face. "How about you look from the outer breeches of heaven!" J said as he grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO!" Sara ordered. Skipper managed to sneak and go into the vents. "LET ME GO!" Sara ordered again. Skipper heard the scream from the vent. "Sara?" He called. He saw J turned back to evil. That was expected. He saw that J was going to the 600 foot deep cliff. What J didn't realize was that about 300 feet was water that went for the remaining 300 feet of the cliff. "Ready to watch from heaven?" He asked.

"I don't think so" Someone said

"Who was that?" J asked

"Skipper" He replied as he came from the vents.

"How did you escape?" Dr.B asked

"Your just so predictable" Skipper replied. The others managed to get into the vents and come out to the same place. "Oh come on!" Kowalski shouted. J still had a grasp on Sara. Sara tried to kick J to make them fall; she was successful, but, he let go of Sara right where the cliff was. J got up and grinned with his evil smile. He stomped on Sara's left hand. "Well, who's smart now?" J laughed and kicked Sara's right. J laughed hos most evil laugh anyone could imagine. Sara's eyes turned to black and SPLASH! into the water. About 6 feet later, she felt a hand touch hers.


	10. The Power has arisen

She woke up seeing a white angelic figure standing before her eyes. Sara had a glance in her which meant confusion. "Who are you?" She asked

"The person who saved you" The figure replied

"I know, but, who are you?" She asked again

"Think about it" The figure replied. Sara recognized the White Dress and the figure's face and then she knew. "Mom?" she guessed. Amara nodded in response. Sara tried to hug her and failed because she's a ghost. "Where am I?" Sara asked

"Listen Sara, you need to stop and J. They have your friends locked up and threaten to kill them. You are there only hope for survival" Amara sternly said

"I-I don't understand. What do I do?" Sara asked

"Save your friends. They need you now" Amara's voice faded into darkness and Sara's eyes awoke and turned rainbow. She came out of the water, climbed the 300 feet and managed to see and J once more. "Well, I see you managed to live" J said in a non-passionate tone.

"You're mine!" Sara said in a deepened tone. J was in glee to see this. Sara kicked J into one of 's traps. "Your next mammal!" Sara shouted. Dr.B thought of ways avoiding her and all failed. She dodged them all. Skipper was actually proud to see this. She kicked and punched him until he surrendered. "Ok,Ok! You win! I've had enough! Just get this my flightless foes, I will be back for a revenge like none other and I will seize the day" He warned as he left. Sara pulled the switch and the pengiuns were free. Sara fell to her knees and felt disoriented. About 5 minutes later, she was fine. "How did you do that?" Kowalski asked

"That's Classified Kowalski. That's Classified" Sara replied as they walked away in victory.


End file.
